<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hoot hoot, owls don't knock by dinosours (soysaucemachine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864408">hoot hoot, owls don't knock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysaucemachine/pseuds/dinosours'>dinosours (soysaucemachine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>true bonds form when breaking into your friend's apartment [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Breaking and Entering, Crack, Gen, oya oya, this is on multiple levels of clown juice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysaucemachine/pseuds/dinosours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo scrunched his eyebrows as he rolled over in his sleep. His eyes flickered open and the first thing he saw was two white, glowing eyes shining back at him. Bright, almost luminescent, teeth bared over his face as the figure leaned over his body. They looked ghostly with too-wide eyes that shone too bright in the moonlight. </p><p>“Oya, oya,” the thing said and cocked its head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto breaks into Kuroo's apartment, scares him and then runs away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>true bonds form when breaking into your friend's apartment [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hoot hoot, owls don't knock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans__husband/gifts">satans__husband</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time writing for this fandom so yeehaw. i just finished s3 and i love this show sm. also TSUKKIIIIII</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bokuto snickered, eyes wide and unblinking like an owl’s as he slid the key into the door. The doorknob rattled a little before a satisfying </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span> rang through the air. He crept through the apartment, shoulders hunched and tiptoes making the smallest shuffles they could. He passed the kitchen, eyes swiping from left to right as he checked for danger. Light from outside swept in through the window in a thin, blue line. It illuminated his face for a brief second as he crept past. He was only in a plain white t-shirt and baggy shorts but he wasn’t cold. He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Bokuto reached the hallway and paused outside a closed door. It was brown and Bokuto grinned at the golden doorknob as his fingers clasped around it. It barely made a sound as it swung open. He slunk into the small room, inching closer and closer to the duvet-covered lump in the bed. The window gave the moon a gorgeous viewpoint. White light draped over the sheets, almost making them glow. He peered over and his mouth pulled back in a toothy smile when he saw the spiky, rooster-like hair sticking out: black against white. He pulled out his battered phone, holding in an ugly snort, and poised it over Kuroo’s sleeping face.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>»»————-　♔　————-««</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo scrunched his eyebrows as he rolled over in his sleep. His eyes flickered open and the first thing he saw was two white, glowing eyes shining back at him. Bright, almost luminescent, teeth bared over his face as the figure leaned over his body. They looked ghostly with too-wide eyes that shone too bright in the moonlight. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oya, oya,” the thing said and cocked its head to the side.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kuroo let out a shrill scream, pulling the blankets up to his chin and trying to burrow himself as far under it as he could. The creature got closer and something small and black came with it, hovering closer and closer. Kuroo’s screams got louder and on instinct, he kicked his leg high into the air. The creature made an ugly sound, much like an owl’s shriek, and crumpled to the floor. The black object smashed onto Kuroo’s face and he sprung up out of his bed, still screaming and arms waving in the air as he escaped. He tripped over the creature’s body, accidentally stepping on it in the process. It groaned again as it curled in on itself. Kuroo crouched by the wall, spiky hair hanging over his eyes like daggers and heart threatening to burst from his throat. The creature didn’t move but continued to groan as it lay on the floor, clutching its stomach. After a few moments, Kuroo’s eyes seemed to work again and he blinked as his heart started to calm down. He noticed the familiar white tips of a horrendous hair-dye job and frowned. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Bokuto!? What the fuck?” He stepped closer, looming over the groaning figure. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Bokuto didn’t look at him as he whimpered, “Dude, you kicked me in the stomach and my </span>
  <em>
    <span>balls</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Bokuto groaned again. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kuroo spat. “You fucking horned owl bastard, what the fuck?” He reached over his bed for the forgotten phone. He picked it up and the screen light blared into his eyeballs. It said it was half two in the morning. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Bokuto pushed himself off the ground, face contorted in pain. The light from the window illuminated one eye and cast the other in a dark, grey shadow. In a flash of white, Bokuto lunged forward and snatched his phone from Kuroo’s fingers. He elbowed Kuroo in the stomach and ran out of the apartment with his arms waving high in the air. He left a trail of sounds similar to a cackling witch high on cocaine. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Kuroo yelled and was met with silence. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>»»————-　♔　————-««</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo slumped down onto the cheap chair and sank into his arms on the library table. Tsukishima’s eyes lazily rolled over to see him and he sipped on his smoothie. “What the fuck happened to you? You look like shit.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck you too.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nah, already got Yamaguchi.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kuroo glared at him and his eyebags looked even worse. Tsukki kept on drinking his smoothie. “Bokuto’s an asshole.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We been knew.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m going to break into his apartment.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tsukki finally put down his now-empty cup. “That’s illegal.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He’s illegal.” Kuroo pushed his messy hair out the way and sat up. “You’re going to help me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tsukishima sighed and adjusted his glasses. “I have better things to do.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not anymore, you don’t.” Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s books and walked away. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“H-hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Tsukki piled up the rest of his things into his backpack and followed him out the university library. “You’re such a fucking piece of shit.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OYA OYA</p><p>thanks for reading! kudos/comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>